When Angels Grieve, Heaven Bleeds
by Dean's Bakery
Summary: Our brooding, introspective angel in mourning. This is something I always wanted to write as a tribute to an unnamed angel who was one of the countless victims of the warfare before Lucifer's release. This was a part of the previously titled series "Snapshots In Time". I found it better to be a standalone story, ergo I took down the aforementioned story. One-shot, complete.


**This was originally the second chapter in my previously unrelated series of one-shots "Snapshots In Time". I found it cumbersome to maintain the series seeing that I kept writing standalone stories instead of adding to this series so I decided to convert this into a one-shot. I have taken down the previous two-chapter series.**

**I apologize if some you have read it before and find it a repetition. I have taken down the previous two chapter story "Snapshots In Time" and they are now separate stand-alone pieces.**

**This piece is based on the teaser at the opening of 04x16 "On The Head Of A Pin" where [SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED YET] Castiel bids farewell to one of his unnamed dead angel siblings. I have always wondered what kind of personality she might have had, and how the relationship between Castiel and her might have been.**

**Please review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

**When Angels Grieve, Heaven Bleeds.**

The aftermath of a rainy spell is invigorating and strengthens the essence of life on whatever living being it drenches in its riveting splendor. There are also times when the cool showers cause the opposite effect.

The dark, gloomy and damp night was one such example when the thunderous uproar from the thresholds of sky heralded sad tidings. It was a mournful day in heaven and a disgraceful one on earth.

The incessant blaring of car horns and noisy chaos drew attention from not only the passers-by but also any nearby residents. Fortunately they weren't too large in number to make a crowd and after seeing the state of the presumed accident site, they retraced their steps to their safety zones.

Several thrashed up cars lay smashed and some were bent out of their intended shapes. The flicking lights and alarms coming from some of them made them look like re-animated shells of dead beasts while the others made the place look like a graveyard of metallic corpses. It was dark and illumination was minimal as the nearest points of light had also been subjected to the earth-shaking incident. Shattered glass caught the little light coming from lamp-posts standing some distance away and shone like diamonds on the paved asphalt.

A lone figure housing a being superior to earthly inhabitants appeared on the scene. Raising one arm in habituated practice, the trench coat clad figure silenced the jarring clamor in an instant. The tan color of the rumpled coat looked faded and old, emphasizing the grim air about him.

He walked towards the mess of scattered vehicles, some of which had been toppled over on their roofs, till he came to the pale corpse lying at the crux of the site. The azure irises reflected immeasurable sorrow and a hint of regret as they took in the sight of the lifeless body lying motionless on the ground.

Extending outwards from the shoulders, beyond the length of the still female remains were the charred silhouettes of two wings, spread wide open like a magnificent bird in flight.

The opulence of the dead young woman clothed in a delicate white dress though was now withered, the significance of her existence glimmered softly in unspoken declaration. A calm expression reigned on the unresponsive face, almost making the angel want to believe that she was only sleeping.

His doleful features weren't disturbed by the disordered arrangement of the damaged automobiles around him; nor did they hasten his tribute and bereavement.

The saddened, confused and despondent angel prayed over the once breathing celestial companion he had known for many years since his existence.

It seemed that it was just yesterday he had met her, both still unfamiliar with their duties and reasons for coming into being.

The anarchy was poisoning every part of the universe. Its venomous tentacles were causing ruthless mayhem slowly and surely, and were spreading everywhere.

The angel couldn't help but lament pensively as he witnessed more and more of his celestial siblings fall prey to the lawlessness running amok every day.

His heart, soul and very core shuddered in distress as he felt helpless for not being able to understand what was corrupting the unity in his family.

Police cars appeared on the site, disturbing the mournful atmosphere surrounding the lifeless angel in her female human vessel. He cast an indiscernible gaze towards the law enforcers before turning back to look at his dead sibling.

The grieving angel, still brooding with anguishing thoughts, caressed a loving hand to the dead female's silken gold-hued hair as his heart overflowed in deep regret for not having been able to come to her aid, for not knowing that she needed help when she did.

Castiel looked one last time at the dead angel lying on the ground whose wings were beautifully imprinted on either side of her unmoving body.

"_Good bye, sister."_

The selfless angel's grace swathed around him in protective comfort as he stood up and vanished from the site of his sister's murder. He silently resolved to put an end to the mindless pandemonium that had claimed too many of his loved ones and was eating away the foundations of his sanctuary like wretched maggots.

As long as he, Castiel, an angel of the Lord was alive no loyal angel under his care would die.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are highly valued. Please take a couple of minutes to leave your priceless feedback. Thank you :)**


End file.
